criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No Checking Out
No Checking Out is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fiftieth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and sixty-fourth overall. It takes place in Africa appearing as the third case in the region. Plot Upon the discovery that Lawrence Osborne had been released from prison, Connor told the team to head to the hotel where he was staying to confront him. When they arrived, Riya and the player were searching the grounds of the hotel when they heard a deafening crash from the foyer. The pair raced into the foyer, only to discover the body of author Naomi Harris, who was staying in the hotel, crushed under a chandelier. Nia confirmed that Naomi was killed following injuries sustained by the chandelier falling, before the pair informed a saddened GPA historian Imran Haddid of his friend's death. They also questioned agent Shreya Stark, The Divine Purpose initiate Keanu Lahela, and scientist Aida Ashridge. Anthony and Anya then told the pair that Lawrence was attempting to leave the hotel. The pair raced to stop Lawrence fleeing and once they confronted him, they questioned him on the murder. They also found reason to suspect the newly-instated leader of The Divine Purpose Aurora Garcia. The investigation also exposed that Naomi wanted to fire Shreya as her agent and that Aida and Naomi had disagreed on the ideals of humanitarianism. Mid-investigation, Penelope told the pair that Imran had locked himself in his library. Eventually, Riya talked Imran out of the library, where he confessed that he'd fallen in love with Naomi but never had the courage to tell her. After sending Imran to Spencer, they found reason arrest Shreya for the crime. Shreya tried to deny the accusations but eventually confessed to killing Naomi, insisting that Naomi had to die. Shreya reluctantly admitted that she was having money problems and had started stealing from her clients. When Naomi found out that Shreya had been stealing from her, she fired her and threatened to go to the police. Panicked about Naomi's threats, Shreya drowned her sorrows in the hotel bar, only to be approached by a rich man in a suit. The murderous agent confessed that this man made her see that Naomi dying was the only way out of her problem, so she set a trap for Naomi in the hotel foyer. When Naomi was underneath the chandelier, Shreya released it, causing it to fall and crush Naomi. After hearing enough, they sent her to trial where an angry Judge Armstrong sentenced her to forty years in prison for theft and murder. Post-trial, Penelope told the team that she'd seen Imran running in the direction of the hotel while giving her son, Oscar, a tour of Nairobi. After searching the hotel, Riya and the player found Imran by the crime scene. Imran confessed that he needed to see where Naomi had died for some closure before hugging Riya. Imran admitted that being with Naomi was the closest he'd felt to having a family, prompting Riya to say that the GPA were Imran's family as well. After this, they attended Naomi's memorial, where they placed a stone in her memory under a tree in the hotel garden. Imran then said his goodbyes to her and vowed to complete the book they were writing in her memory. Meanwhile, believing Lawrence to be the man who inspired Shreya to kill, Bradley, Takagi and the player confronted him. A snarky Lawrence denied the accusations, prompting the trio to search the parking lot to find Naomi's diary. After sending it to the lab, they discovered that Naomi had overheard Lawrence talking on the phone about having a medical facility cleared out. With this evidence, they headed back to the hotel and found Lawrence's phone, which enabled Takagi to discover that Lawrence had paid poacher Arno Adhiambo to clear out the medical facility and take the equipment to his camp in Maputo. With no time to waste, they jetted off to Arno's camp to arrest the poachers for helping Lawrence and covering up the Zodiac's schemes. Summary Victim *'Naomi Harris' (crushed by a chandelier in the hotel foyer) Murder Weapon *'Chandelier' Killer *'Shreya Stark' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows physics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats nyama choma. *The suspect knows physics. *The suspect drinks white rum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn. *The suspect has earrings. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats nyama choma. *The suspect knows physics. *The suspect drinks white rum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats nyama choma. *The suspect knows physics. *The suspect drinks white rum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earrings. Suspects Profile *The suspect eats nyama choma. *The suspect knows physics. *The suspect drinks white rum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats nyama choma. *The suspect knows physics. *The suspect drinks white rum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earrings. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats nyama choma. *The killer knows physics. *The killer drinks white rum. *The killer has a sunburn. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hotel Foyer. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Glass, Victim's Phone; New Suspect: Imran Haddid) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Shreya Stark) *Interrogate Shreya on her client's murder. *Inform Imran of Naomi's murder. (New Suspect: Tranquil Garden) *Investigate Tranquil Garden. (Clues: Faded Photo, Room Keys) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Meet-up Photo; New Suspect: Keanu Lahela) *Question Keanu on his meeting with the victim. *Examine Room Keys. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Aida Ashridge) *Ask Aida why she was at the hotel. *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Chandelier Ornament) *Analyze Chandelier Ornament. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats nyama choma) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows physics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Stop Lawrence fleeing the hotel. (Attribute: Lawrence knows physics; New Crime Scene: Hotel Parking Lot) *Investigate Hotel Parking Lot. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Smashed Glasses) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bandana; New Suspect: Aurora Garcia) *Interrogate Aurora about her prescence in the hotel. (Attribute: Aurora eats nyama choma) *Examine Smashed Glasses. (Result: Glasses) *Analyze Glasses. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks white rum; Attribute: The killer drinks white rum; New Suspect: Wooden Bridge) *Investigate Wooden Bridge. (Clues: Faded Document, Camcorder) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Document) *Confront Shreya over being fired. (Attribute: Shreya eats nyama choma, knows physics, and drinks white rum) *Examine Camcorder. (Result: Home-made Video) *Speak to Aida about her disagreement with Naomi. (Attribute: Aida eats nyama choma, knows physics, and drinks white rum) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Console Imran following Naomi's death. (Attribute: Imran knows physics; New Crime Scene: Parking Lot Entrance) *Investigate Parking Lot Entrance. (Clues: Faded Recruitment Sheet, Satchel, Champange Bottle Label) *Examine Faded Recruitment Sheet. (Result: Naomi's Sheet) *Question Keanu over wanting Naomi to join The Divine Purpose. (Attribute: Keanu eats nyama choma, knows physics, and drinks white rum) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Naomi's Book) *Speak to Aurora about Naomi's book. (Attribute: Aurora knows physics and drinks white rum) *Examine Faded Label. (Result: Gift) *Confront Lawrence about gifting Naomi a champagne bottle. (Attribute: Lawrence eats nyama choma and drinks white rum) *Investigate Crashed Chandelier. (Clues: Chandelier Pieces, Saw) *Examine Chandelier Pieces. (Result: Victim's Hat) *Analyze Victim's Hat. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a sunburn) *Examine Saw. (Result: Metal Shavings) *Analyze Metal Shavings. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Blinded by Red (3/6). (No stars) Blinded by Red (3/6) *See what Penelope saw. (Attribute: Burger) *Investigate Hotel Foyer. (Clue: Flower Pile) *Examine Flower Pile. (Result: Faded Locket) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Naomi's Locket) *Comfort Imran following the investigation. (Attribute: Naomi's Scarf) *Confront Lawrence about Shreya's comments. (Attribute: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Hotel Parking Lot. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Naomi's Journal) *Analyze Naomi's Journal. (05:00:00) *Investigate Tranquil Garden. (Clue: Gardening Tools) *Examine Gardening Tools. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Lawrence's Phone) *Analyze Lawrence's Phone. (09:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Africa (UnknownGamez) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World